Confessions and a Puppy Punch
by EragonsGirlfriend
Summary: After a battle with Kaugra, Kagome is baddly hurt. Koga finds out and kidnapps her again. What will come of this kind act by the wolf prince? KogaXKagome!
1. Remembrance and Another Kidnapping!

Confessions and a Puppy Punch

**Confessions and a Puppy Punch**

**Chapter 1: Remembrance and Another Kidnapping!**

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's pale face and saw the scene clearly in his mind.

'_Kagome was in her bow stance, readying an arrow. "Kaugra! You will die!" she yelled, letting it go. The purple light surrounded it as it flew though the air. Kaugra countered with her dance of blades, hitting Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he rushed over to her. _

"_I'm out," Kaugra said. She fluttered away on her feather. _

"_Damn you!" Inuyasha screeched into the sky. He looked back at Kagome and felt his eyes fill up with tears. "Kagome," he said softly as he picked her up, becoming covered with her blood. "Don't die I mean… I love you," he whispered as the others came over to see. They returned to the village as soon as they could.' _

Inuyasha sighed softly as he ran his hand though her hair, softly whispering to her, telling her how much he loved her. He knew she couldn't here him, but he had to get it off his chest. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were out, looking for medicines and other things.

The half demon leaned back against the wall. This was too unbearable. He jumped when he smelled a wolf demon near by. Koga. He growled and stomped out of the hut. The cyclone rushed by landing next to Inuyasha. "What happened to Kagome?" he barked, obviously in pain. "What did you get her into?"

Inuyasha looked down. "It wasn't my fault. I… I couldn't protect her."

Koga snarled. "You stupid mutt! How could you! Where is she?!" he yelled.

"Shh. She's still asleep," he hushed the wolf demon. "It won't happen again!" he countered. "I'm going to get some water for her. Can you keep watch?"

Koga nodded, having other things in mind. With a leap, the dog demon disappeared into the forest.

Koga smirked as he walked into the hut, finding Kagome's bag and bow. He bit his tongue to keep from growling. Her poor perfect body was deeply cut and her face pale. With a small sight, he lugged the backpack and bow onto his back. He gently picked up Kagome bridal style. With a sly smile, he snuck out of the hut and whizzed off, being careful of the little bundle in his arms.

He ran until he saw the sun set. Deciding it was best to set up camp, he gently set Kagome down on a soft patch of grass and laid out her sleeping bag; he had saw her sleep in it like that before. Placing her back on it, he put the bag and bow down.

A soft groan jumped him from making a fire. He was a Kagome's side in an instant. "Kagome?"

"Inu…yasha?" she whispered, blinking her eyes open.

He smirked. "Try again."

Opening her eye further, she was confused. "Koga? What happened to Inuyasha and the others?"

"I know not. Probably looking for you," Koga replied, softly sitting next to her.

"Wait… what do you mean by that?" she questioned him. "Did you kidnap me again?!"

He smiled then got serious. "For your own safety, my dear. You were no longer safe with that half demon."

Kagome looked down at the fire. He was right. Inuyasha didn't have the power or will to protect her anymore, but Kouga did. She looked back up at him, eyes full of hope. "Can I stay with you?"

Koga felt his heart stop for a few seconds. He blinked. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled to reassure her.

Kagome leaned forward and gave him a hug, wishing it didn't have to be this way. He blushed a little and hugged her back, now smiling.

He broke the hug, despite his desires and said, "I think it's time to change your bandages."

A little unsure, Kagome gently lifted up her shirt just enough for him to remove the bandage. He was ready, with fresh bandages from her bag and a few herbs. The wolf prince started to undo it, casting a glance at Kagome to make sure she wasn't in any pain. She wasn't so he kept going. He had to swing his other arm around her to get the bandage around her. This made her blush and shift.

Koga smiled up at her as he finished, tying it closed. "That's much better. But please, Kagome," he put his hands over hers and pushed down her shirt. "Don't tempt me."

This made her blush harder and hide her hands behind her back. "I think I'm going back to sleep," she said softly, lying down on her sleeping bag.

She let out a small gasp when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a very warm chest pulled to her back. "K-Koga?" she asked.

"Don't worry Kagome. I just don't want Inuyasha to take you while we're sleeping. I'll back away if you wish," he told her softly.

"N-No. That's fine. I understand." She snuggled around in his arms. "It's quite comforting actually."

"Good," he replied, muffled by her hair. "Sleep well, my dear."

"You too," she muttered, half asleep. Soon enough, the two were fast asleep.


	2. Morning and a Surprise

Chapter Two: Morning and a Surprise

**Chapter Two: Morning and a Surprise**

Koga was the first awake so he watched Kagome sleep. He studied her body, softly running his hand over her body. Oh how much he wanted her. He found himself aroused and shifted his lower part away from her. That wouldn't be good.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Koga. "Good morning. I could get used to mornings like this," she said before blushing._ Did I really say that out loud? _she thought.

Koga grinned at her. "So could I," he muttered, burying his face into her hair. With a blush, Kagome softly pushed away from him, getting up to stretch. He did the same. "Hungry or anything?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. Could you get me some water? I have a surprise for you," she replied, digging though her bag, finding a tea kettle. She handed it to Koga, who was nodding. With a small smile, he dashed off. She sat down and found her ramen cups and chopsticks. While doing this, she had time to think. _Why do I suddenly feel this way…? Have I just been hiding up these feelings with ones for Inuyasha?_

Soon Koga returned with water and fresh wood. He set of the fire and asked what to do the water. "Put it on the fire to boil," Kagome told him, hiding the ramen cups. He nodded slowly, putting it on the fire.

When the water was boiling, she reveled the ramen cups and instructed him on how to do it. Pushing on the timer, she said, "Just 3 minutes," handing him the chopsticks. "You do know how to use these, right?"

"I don't know what that mutt told you about wolves, but we have enough class to eat with chopsticks," Koga replied with pride.

Kagome smiled and looked into his sky blue eyes, getting lost. He looked back into her chocolate orbs and felt a grin tugging at his lips. Their little moment was interrupted by the timer going off. With a small blush, Kagome picked up one of the cups and handed it over to Koga, with the chopsticks to follow. "Thanks," he said, a little flustered himself.

"Be careful; they're hot," she told him, blowing on hers. He gave a nod and started to eat. She followed, thinking, _And I wasted these on Inuyasha. He's not good enough for this special treatment._

Soon they were finished and Koga put out the fire as Kagome got her stuff together. "Where are your wolves?" she asked.

"Ginta and Hakaku are staying with them at the den for a while," Koga replied, crouching down so she could get on.

She took the hint and did so, arms around his neck. "Is that where we're going?"

"You got it," he said with a cocky smile as he held her knees to keep her from falling. "Hold on tight; the whirlwind is fast."

Digging her face into his fury shoulder pad, Kagome nodded. Not more then a second later, the wolf was off.


	3. Seeing the Country and a Hot Bath

Chapter 3: Seeing the Country and a Hot Bath

**Chapter 3: Seeing the Country and a Hot Bath**

Kagome noticed that they weren't going the right way. "I thought the den was north, not west," she asked Koga.

"It is, but I want to show you something first," the wolf demon replied, voice full of child like wonder.

Kagome sighed when he didn't say more, but couldn't complain. She closed her eyes as the warmth from Koga and the wind carried her to drossiness.

She yipped and clung onto him when he made a jump. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I should have told you."

"A warning would be nice," she replied, looking around at were they were. He was still running so she couldn't see a thing. "Are we almost there?"

He started to slow down. "We are here." He slowed to a stop and knelt down to let her off. She slid off him and stubbed a bit. "You alright?" Koga asked, holding out his hand to her.

"My legs are just a little… asleep," she told him, holding onto him. When she did look up around, a small gasp escaped her lips, earning a smirk from the wolf. They were now on a small cliff, over looking a field of white flowers. He bent down and picked one of the flowers.

A closer look and there was purple and blue swirls on the petals. He tucked it behind her ear, arms coming around her waist.

"Oh, Koga. It's beautiful! Thank you." She failed to notice his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

That was, until her spook. "Kagome… these flowers are nothing compared to you."

Her eyes widened a bit as she noticed. "Koga…" she whispered, hands meeting his.

Koga smiled when he smelt her arousal. Kagome smiled up at him, until she noticed his smirk. She gasped a bit and pulled out of his grip. He simply straightened up and shook it off. "There's a hot springs down the way a bit, if you wanted to bathe," Koga said.

This made the girl perk up. "Oh, that would be wonderful!" she said, taking her backpack off to find her soaps and towels. She put her bow down also and started to the springs to find a certain wolf following with her backpack and bow. She spun around. "Are you following me?"

"Please don't think I'm like that, because I'm not. I simply wanted to take watch," he insisted. "A wet naked human is a mighty tasty looking snack."

She thought about and gave in. "Oh, ok, but you keep your back to me unless I say."

"That's fine." They walked though the forest together, letting the sound of the water guide them. When they were close enough, Koga spun around and sat. "You can start now."

Kagome felt a bit strange having him right there, but trusted him enough not to look. She quickly undressed and stepped in, the hot water a relief. "Koga."

"Yeah?" he said, still not turning around.

"Can you come wash my back? I think something's back there."

He blushed a bit. "Are you sure?"

"I trust you."

He felt his heart miss a beat and slowly turned around. Crawling to her, she had her back to him. He lathered up his hands and slowly started working the soap around on her smooth and pale skin. It was flawless.

He kept working around on her back, going in slow circles. "I don't think anything's back here, Kagome. I don't see or feel anything."

She smiled. "Are you sure? You still have some ground to cover a bit lower."

He bit his lip and worked a bit lower, trying not to over set his boundaries. "It's still flawless, Kagome. And soft."

She giggled. "Oh, ok. Maybe it was just something in the water. Can you turn back around so I can get out?"

He rinsed his hands and nodded. He walked a few feet and spun around. He heard her get out and put her things away. After a few minutes he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kagome in a blue baby tee and low cut jeans. "You changed," he said in awe.

"I thought I should because I'm traveling with you now," she replied with a small, shy smile. It hid something else though. Something Koga couldn't see.

"Shall we be on our way then?" Koga asked, casting a glance at the sky.

"Could we stop for the night? I don't want to sleep dirty," Kagome asked with a puppy dog pout.

He couldn't turn it down and nodded. He offered her his arm. "Shall we go find a good campsite then?"

She took it with a smile and nodded. They walked in the moon light, looking for a good sight. They finally came across a clearing, small, with a nice patch of the flowers in it.

Kagome giggled as she set up her sleeping bag, on the flowers. "I'm going to smell so good in the morning!" she told Koga with a grin.

"You smell great anyway, Kagome," the wolf prince offered her with a smile.

"Oh, you." She started getting things read for dinner, while Koga got firewood. Dinner was ninja food (or so Shippo would put it) and Kagome started explaining about her home. She didn't mind sharing; and Koga seemed to enjoy learning about the strange things.

By the end of the night, Koga knew everything about her home and school. He knew a few things about her family, and couldn't wait to meet them.

They slept next to each other again, comfortably sharing her sleeping bag. Koga couldn't get enough of her sent all over him. It was intimidating to the mutt.


	4. Meeting the Wolves

Chapter 4: Meeting the Wolves

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Wolves**

Kagome awoke first the next morning and was surprisingly warm. She opened her eyes to see Koga's face and feel his warm breath. She smiled softly, running her finger over his cheek. He looked so sweet when he was asleep.

Koga didn't have to open his eyes to feel Kagome feeling his face. A sly smile came across his face and he peaked at her. "Good morning, love."

She blushed and looked away. "Morning," she said softly, trying to sit up, but Koga kept her still.

"Now now, what's the rush?" he said, almost seductively. "You seem to be interested in my face."

She blushed harder, but gave a nod, unable to look him in the eye.

"Why don't you take a closer look?" he whispered, leaning up to her face.

Her eyes widened a bit, then softened smoothly. Her hands found his neck and she smiled softly. "Hmm… I think I need to check your lips, to make sure they aren't too soft…" She grazed her lips over his, holding back a smirk. "No, I think they're alright," she told him, leaning up away from him.

"Oh really?" He pulled her back down. "I think I need to make sure yours don't taste too sweet…"

She blushed again, but didn't pull away. Koga gently pressed his lips to hers, taking in her taste. His mind went crazy with emotions, but mainly lust. His demon wanted her, and now. He fought it, keeping his kiss soft and seductive. He needed to see if this is what she wanted.

Kagome wasn't complaining; she wanted to know if it would work out. When she felt tingling in her lips, she knew he was right. She intertwined her fingers in his hair and leaned in farther.

This surprised Koga, but when she was kissing him back, and harder, his demon side went nuts. He couldn't stand it. He pulled away, pushing her hands off.

She was shocked for a moment, then her mind processed it. She sighed. "I'm sorry Koga. I was going too fast. I didn't mean-"

He cut her off. "No, Kagome. It's my fault. My demon was going nuts; I would have gone too far if I continued. I just need some time to get used to this. You understand, right?"

She smiled. "Of course I do, Koga. Let's get going if we want to get their by dinner time."

He untangled himself from her and started helping her get packed. Once they were set, the whirlwind was off.

Kagome was pretty content on Koga's back. She didn't mind the silence; it wasn't overbearing or anything. She started to get a little sleep and dozed a bit on his shoulder.

Koga felt Kagome lean against him more and felt her breathing in his ear. He gave a small smile and slowed just a bit. He was close, but didn't want to wake up Kagome. He heard Ginta and Hakaku calling him and waved his hand at them.

He slowed more as he came closer to the cave and let the boys see Kagome. "Koga, why do you have Kagome?" Ginta asked a bit too loud.

"Shh! I'll explain once I put her down," Koga replied in a whisper, glaring at the wolf.

He gave a quick, sharp nod as Koga walked into his part of the cave. He set Kagome on his furry bed and put her bag next to her. He kissed her forehead before returning to his comrades.

"So, Koga, how did you score Kagome?" Hakaku asked, winking at him.

"Speak with more respect when you talk about her," Koga spat, giving him a growl.

"Oh, s-sorry. Why is she with you now?" he said, trying to regain some composer.

The wolf prince started explaining what happened before hearing the sound of footsteps. Kagome's sleepy form came into view, rubbing her eyes. Koga smiled charmingly. "Did you have a nice nap, love?"

She blushed at this, but gave a nod as she sat down next to him. Koga wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Are you hungry, Kagome?"

Kagome didn't move away from Koga; in fact she was a little cold. "Yeah. I guess it is dinner time."

Koga looked at the other two and they got what he was saying. "We'll go hunting for you, Kagome," they said in unison.

"Oh. Thank you. After dinner, I have a surprise for you then," she said with a smile. "You'll like it."

The two gave a nod before starting down the cliff to find dinner. Kagome shivered a bit and snuggled closer to Kagome.

"Cold?" Koga asked, wrapping the other arm around her.

"A bit. Oh, wait a second." She jumped out of his arms and ran into Koga's cave. She came back wearing a black sweatshirt. "Much better," she said, settling into his arms. She really didn't need the warmth, but it felt nice.

Koga placed his cheek on his head, enjoying every second of it.

Soon the boys returned with a wild boar. They started a fire and roasted it to perfection. They chowed down; thought Kagome was still the last one eating.

After cleaning up and getting more fire wood, Kagome pulled out her surprise: Pocky. She gave them each a piece to try and Ginta didn't seem to like it. The other two asked for more. 2 more pieces each and that was it.

They sat around the fire, talking and laughing like old friends. Soon it grew dark and they put out the fire. The two boys curled up in their beds and Koga lead Kagome to his room. He changed into something more comfortable then left to let her change. She dug though her bed before finding PJs. She put her old clothes on the top of the bag for tomorrow and called Koga back in.

He lay down on his bed and smiled at Kagome. "Come, my dead. This pile of fluff is very comfortable."

With a giggle, Kagome crawled next to him, snuggling into the furs. "Hmm… you're right." Koga wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Kagome brought her head this is and kissed him very softly.

He was a little taken back at first, but then fell into it. His hands rubbed her back softly, trying not to get too low. He didn't want to get himself too excited.

Both of their eyes closed as the kiss was kept soft and simple. That's all it needed to be… for now. In a few days that might change though.

Kagome was the one to break it. "We should get to sleep," she whispered to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath of her sent and agreed. "Good night, my little Kagome. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Koga. Kisses and cuddles," Kagome replied, snuggling up to him.

He smiled more before kissing her head and falling asleep.


End file.
